Super Smash Bros Rumble
by Patron Saint of Geeks
Summary: Story of the fourth game of Super Smash Bros. Shows the stories of how veterans get along with newcomers and the adventures they share. One of those multiple one-shot stories. Please review, no flames! T just in case.
1. Invitations and Dysfunction

Super Smash Bros. Rumble

Master Hand and Crazy Hand were sitting in their office at the Smash Mansion. They were throwing around ideas for the next tournament, Super Smash Bros. Rumble. They were drawing a blank on newcomers.

"Sonic has a rival/friend named Shadow. He can actually have a unique move set," Master Hand offered, breaking the silence.

Crazy mumbled something in a tone of agreement. He then struck an idea.

"We should put Lyn in! This game needs another Fire Emblem character," The usually spewing nonsense hand announced.

Master shook himself and wrote that down. The desk then got tapped by his giant finger. They had gotten lucky with that moment of idea. Just then, the two year-round Smashers, R.O.B. and G & W, peeked their heads around the door.

"We are out of motor oil!" R.O.B. complained loudly.

The hands turned to the robot slowly.

R.O.B felt a deep sense of fear and said, "I c-can wait."

"R.O.B.," MH said, "We can't think of any newcomers, could you help?"

R.O.B was suspicious why the giant white glove asked him such an important question.

"Maybe you can make Link's down-B turn him into Wolf Link. Also, maybe you could have some returners," R.O.B. offered weakly.

"What are returners?" MH asked, very curious.

"Smashers who were in Melee but didn't make Brawl," G & W explained.

Crazy found a case of motor oil as his brother excused the 2D and robotic Smashers. Crazy turned to Master nervously.

"You know, I was watching Nickelodeon the other day…" Crazy started.

"WE ARE NOT BRINGING IN SPONGEBOB!" MH screamed, fuming.

"I'm not talking about him! I was watching a show called Avatar: The Last Airbender. There is a boy named Aang and he is the current Avatar. He was born into the Air Nomads and he can control all four elements!"

MH sighed heavily, "We cannot bring in a character that originates from a cartoon! It would upset the balance of the Smash Mansion! Do you understand, Crazy? Are you even listening to me?"

Crazy was to absorbed in his phone call to listen, "So, can you come? That's great! See you next week!"

MH stared at him disbelievingly.

"What did you just do, Crazy?" MH growled.

"I invited Avatar Aang and his friend, Fire Lord Zuko!" Crazy announced happily.

"What is wrong with you?" MH screamed, "Well, you might as well tell me the story."

Crazy would be smiling and said, "Okay, it all starts in the Southern Water Tribe…"

_Hours of explaining later…_

"Wow that is amazing!" MH said, "Shouldn't we bring in someone from each nation?"

"That will put to many characters in the game!" Crazy explained immediately.

"Well," MH said, getting up from the floor, "Let's send out the invitations!"

**Mushroom Kingdom**

Mario and Luigi were at Peach's Castle, staring at the huge cake in front them. They kept looking at each other nervously.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Peach asked, "You always love my cakes."

The Italian brothers shifted in their seats. Before the truth could be told, Yoshi came through the door. He was smiling and held out four envelopes. Just then, Bowser burst through the wall.

"Prepare to be kidnapped for another one of my elaborate plots, Princess!" he growled mightily.

Everyone just stared at him. Bowser noticed this and started to look around nervously. He fell from his pose and grumbled angrily.

"Are those letters for the next Smash Brothers Tournament?" he asked, pointing to the envelopes.

Yoshi nodded. Everyone eagerly tore open their letters.

"The game's name is Super Smash Bros. Rumble? That is so lame!" Luigi complained.

"Will I get a Final Smash that doesn't suck?" Peach wondered.

"Maybe I will get a different down-B!" Mario exclaimed angrily.

"Maybe I will get Top Tier!" Bowser said, sounding hopeful.

"Silly Bowser, Tiers Are for Queers!" Mario announced.

"Don't copy Brawl Taunts! It is a work of genius that never gets credit!" Bowser exclaimed.

Mario grunted. Luigi rolled his eyes. Peach giggled. Bowser had steam coming out his ears. Yoshi started coughing violently. He eventually hawked up another letter. It was amazingly dry.

Bowser picked up the envelope and read the front, "To: Bowser Jr."

The said mini-turtle appeared out of nowhere. He grabbed the letter and read.

"I get to be in Smash Brothers with you guys!" he exclaimed happily.

He leapt and hugged his father's face.

"Holy crap, affection!" the Koopa King screamed.

**Hyrule**

Link was training in the arena at Hyrule castle. Zelda was leaning against wall watching this. She was watching her savior swinging his sword, slicing dummies in half. It would maybe get boring but he was shirtless and Zelda couldn't help but watch the sweat gleaming of his chest.

The silence of training was broken by a voice yelling, "MR. LINK!"

Link groaned as the Mailman ran into the arena.

"I have a very important letter. It's from a Mister… Hand!" the Mailman said, out of breath.

Link eyes widened as he took the letter and tore it open. It said:

_Dear Link,_

_You have been invited to the next tournament of Super Smash Brothers. We are adding some more Hyrule levels for more home field advantage. You are going to have a surprise this time._

_Sincerely,_

_Master Hand._

_P.S. Hi, Link it's Crazy! Say hi to Epona for me! I want to keep writing, Master! Okay fine I'll stop!_

Link looked at Zelda, who had just read her letter, and rolled his eyes. Zelda did the same. She probably also got a little note from Crazy.

"There is another letter for a Mr. Ganondorf. Is he here?" the Mailman asked.

At the end of that sentence a purple vortex appeared on the ground. Two hands, one with the Triforce of Power, came out followed by Ganondorf's head and torso.

"I am here from the dead and… ack! Zant let go of my leg! I'm doing a dramatic rise from Hell!" the King of Evil said.

A voice replied, "I want to, too!"

Ganondorf growled and kicked. There was a scream and a thud. Ganondorf got out of the vortex and brushed himself off. He grabbed the letter and smiled.

**Sinnoh Region**

"Run, Pikachu, run!" Lucario screamed.

Jigglypuff, Pikachu, and Lucario were running from a deranged Red. He was randomly throwing Poke Balls around. It all of a sudden stopped when four letters fell from the sky. Lucario picked them up and passed them to the addressed characters. They all read their letters and smiles came to their faces.

"This will be fun," Lucario said calmly.

"I can see Samus again!" Pikachu exclaimed, jumping with joy.

"The Smashers will be overjoyed to hear my singing!" Jigglypuff announced enthusiastically.

"Awesome," Red growled mischievously, "Even more reason to capture you three!"

**Dreamland**

Meta-Knight was bewildered at the sight in front of him, King DeDeDe eating his food stores and Kirby harassing his Waddle Dee's and fellow meta-knights. MK unsheathed Galaxia and Kirby ran for his life. King DeDeDe was totally oblivious and kept eating.

"What gives you the right to eat my food?" Meta-Knight coolly whispered.

DeDeDe was then paralyzed with fear, "I'm the king of Dreamland?"

The black Star Warrior yelled and lunged. DDD screamed in fear. Just then Kirby ran back in trying to say something.

"What is it, Kirby?" MK asked impatiently.

Kirby did the universal sign for one minute and started coughing. Slowly, something came out of his stomach. It was a Waddle Doo messenger holding three letters.

"Message from Master Hand," The creature weakly muttered.

Meta grabbed them and handed one to Kirby then DDD. All their eyes widened when they read them. Meta went to start the Halberd's engine.

**Smash Mansion**

**9483 Video Game Trail, Smashville**

All the Brawl characters were in the living room. They were talking about the new Rumble tournament. Main topics were: Newcomers, movesets, and new levels. They were interrupted by Master Hand calling them to the meeting room. Mario, Link, Pikachu, and Kirby sat together. Other than that the individual video games sat together.

MH came up to the podium and started, "Thank you everyone for coming out for the new tournament! We welcome all the veterans back! Now we must welcome the newcomers but first the returners! Please welcome back, Mewtwo and Roy!"

The said Pokémon and swordsman walked onto the stage. Marth started cheering very loudly and started to notice people staring at him.

"Roy's my best friend!" he shouted.

Ike muttered something like, "I think he means 'gay partner.'"

Marth unsheathed Falchion and growled, "What was that, Ike?"

The mercenary visibly gulped. Marth jumped and beat the crap out of Ike.

When he was done Master Hand continued, "Now the Newcomers! First up is the black and red rival of Sonic, Shadow!"

As MH said a black hedgehog with red highlights, white fur on his chest and rocket shoes came out. He simply bowed and teleported next to Sonic.

"Second is the newest female addition to the game, Lyn!" MH enthusiastically said.

A woman with long black… Screw it! She's a Brawl assist trophy and if you don't know what she looks like your stupid! She sat down next to Ike.

"Third, from the Hoenn Region of Pokémon, Sapphire!"

A girl with a blue bandana, brown hair, jacket and shorts comes out. Followed by a Mudkip, Grovyle and Blaziken. She returns them to their Poke Balls and sits by Red.

"Fourth, the dastardly son of the Koopa King, Bowser Junior!"

A Koopa with a red haired pony-tail, giant paintbrush, spiked shell, bib with a snarl on it, and sharp little teeth comes out. He jumps and lands near his dad.

"Fifth, the pirate captain of the Great Sea, Tetra!"

A blonde haired girl with tan skin, blue vest and white shirt, red scarf, and white pants comes out. Toon Link runs up and hugs her. He then notices eyes on him, blushes, and goes to sit down.

MH then concludes with, "Finally, two exceptions to the only video game rule…"

"They're not here yet!" Crazy screams sadly.

"I guess we can skip to the first battle," MH pulls out a hat and puts his fingers in, "The first battle is… Link vs. Shadow!"

The swordsman and hedgehog walked to the transporter. They felt the surge of energy and they were on Battlefield. The announcer counted down and the two fighters charged at each other. Shadow kicked Link while sending a boost from his shoe. Link retaliated with a forward Smash. Shadow grabbed Link, kneed him a couple times, and threw him over the edge. Link used his up-B to get back up. Shadow got hit by an arrow and then a boomerang. All of a sudden the Smash Ball appeared and Shadow shot a Chaos Spear and hit it. Link slashed it a couple times but Shadow got it when he kicked it in mid-air.

Shadow then yelled, "I am the ultimate life form, Chaos Blast!"

Red energy leapt from Shadow's body and struck Link off the screen. He came back on the recovery platform. Link used his aerial down-A and sent Shadow flying. Shadow almost got knocked out of the stage but used Chaos Control to get back. Link tried his down-B but was surprised when he transformed into a lupine form. He then felt a familiar thud on his back. Shadow looked confused by the wolf with an imp on his back. Link hesitated but lunged forward and struck Shadow. He was kicked back and then the imp, Midna, told him to use his B-attack. Link felt the familiar energy spread around him and encompass Shadow. He let go and Shadow fell over the bottom boundary. Shadow jumped from his platform and kicked Link. They both exchanged attacks but then Shadow used a forward Smash and hit Link off the stage. Shadow jumped off to do a meteor smash but Wolf Link used his up-B. Midna went up and Link locked on, smashing through Shadow on his way up. Shadow jumped up and was ready to hit Link but the Smash Ball appeared again. Shadow caused a lot of damage. However, Link hit the Ball once and shattered it. He howled and used Wolf Sense. He could see Shadow's next move before it happened. Shadow started rushing at him and Link saw where he would be. He got in position and charged a forward smash. Shadow came to the very edge of the screen. He started Chaos Control but Link jumped down and used his meteor smash, which consisted of him going vertical and chomping down. Shadow was ko'ed and lost.

"What a rush!" Link said when he was back in his normal state.

When Link offered Shadow his hand the hedgehog scoffed, "You got lucky!"

"Well," MH sighed, "Time for free time!"

Everyone walked through the Smash Mansion doing various activities. Wario, DDD, Kirby, and Yoshi ate. C. Falcon was racing Sonic in his Blue Falcon. Link and the other swordsman went to spar. 5 hours passed and there was a knock at the door.

"You don't need to be so polite!" a voice exclaimed, "We've been invited, we can go in and out as we please!"

"The Avatar must be polite!" another voice retaliated.

Mario opened the door and saw a 16 year-old with messy black hair, with a giant burn mark on his left eye, and was in a red suit with armor on the upper chest and shoulders. There also was a 12 year-old with an arrow on his bald head and hands. He wore a long sleeved, light clothed, very light yellow shirt with an orange vest and shorts that were the same color as the shirt and that stopped above the knee then continued in brown leggings that turned into shoes.

"Hi," the 12 year-old said, "I'm Avatar Aang and this is my friend, Fire Lord Zuko!"

Mario looked back and forth between them and said, "You must be the exceptions Crazy invited."

They walked in and headed to the main office. Mario kept his eyes on them until they disappeared from his sight.

_Meanwhile…_

The kid Smashers were hanging out and playing some sports outside. They were playing football at that. Lucas just threw the ball and Toon Link put his hand up to catch but he accidently cut it with his sword. Ness and Popo sighed. Red (**don't you think it is weird he is a kid but has the body of a teenager) **walked over to the Gatorade jug they brought and drank some. He saw Sapphire and he waved. Unfortunately he rested his other hand on the jug and it fell. Red toppled over and Charizard's Poke Ball activated. The orange, draconic Pokémon come out on top of Red.

"RRRRAAAA- clam chowder- WWWWRRRR!" he growled, ready to fight.

Sapphire saw this transpire and giggled.

Red's face turned, well, red and he whispered to Charizard, "Get off me please!"

At that, for some reason, Charizard fell asleep crushing Red more.

_Now, moving on to the other side of the mansion…_

Sonic had won his race against Falcon and was now running around Shadow.

"Hey, Shadow, want to race? Hey, Shadow, why do you have those red highlights? Hey, Shadow, why isn't Hyper Shadow your final smash?" Sonic pointlessly asked.

"Leave me alone, Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed but Sonic kept being annoying, "Alright that is it! Prepare to die!"

Shadow then pulled out a big ass gun. Sonic ran for his life with Shadow right on his tail.

A couple yards away the sparring field was there. It was basically a wooden rectangle arena. Link was currently sparring with Ike. Meta-Knight was watching the match silently. Marth and Roy were talking to each other, probably just catching up. Ike fell out of the ring.

Link then impatiently asked, "Who's next?"

Link had already beaten MK and Marth. Roy slowly stood up. Link's look hardened when he did this. Roy stepped up into the ring.

"You ready?" the red haired warrior asked.

Link said nothing as he got in stance. Roy rushed forward and Link jumped. He landed on the other side of Roy and started slashing. Roy had trouble blocking. He kept getting pushed towards the edge. Roy tried to slash but Link knocked his sword down. Roy then tripped over the edge.

"Wow, you fought me like I was your enemy," he said, rubbing his head.

Link glared at him and said, "You're lucky I didn't kill you."

Link walked away as Roy stared at him for his comment.

_On the inside of the Smash Mansion…_

Link walked in to the kitchen seeing his Toon counterpart do the same. Zelda and Tetra then walked in.

"Guys, let me introduce my friend Tetra," Toon said.

Five minutes later, after the introduction Zelda asked, "So, Tetra, your kind of the Toon version of Sheik, right?"

"Pretty much," the pirate replied, "I am the alter-ego of Toon Zelda!"

Tetra then jumped off her seat and turned into Toon Zelda. She then got back on her seat.

"Even though I'm more comfortable as Tetra, Master Hand told me to stay in my Zelda form for most the time," she explained.

Zelda nodded.

Link then said, rubbing Toon's head, "The main reason you're here is because this little guy pleading for Master Hand to let you in."

TZ **(I'll call her that for the rest the time) **looked at Toon, "You pleaded?"

Toon blushed, "No, I didn't, Link! I just gave a suggestion!"

"Well, I think that was really sweet," TZ said giving Toon a kiss on the cheek.

She walked out of the room as Toon fainted while his face was a deep red.

**Living Room**

Bowser Jr. slowly made his to the couch. He saw Pit on the couch sleeping while sitting up. The Koopa Prince opened his mouth and bit Pit's wing hard. Pit woke up screaming in pain. He grabbed Bowser Jr. and ripped him of his wing.

Bowser came in yelling, "What's going on?"

"I'm going to kill your son, Bowser!" Pit yelled, pointing at the said child.

Bowser Jr. ran to his father in false fear, screaming, "Daddy, he hurt me!"

He hid behind Bowser's leg as if it was a shield.

"YOU DARE HURT MY SON!" Bowser screamed.

"Your son bit my wing and I didn't hurt him in the slightest," Pit explained.

Bowser replied sarcastically, "Right and I always beat Mario!"

Bowser then lunged.

**The roof**

The roof is where all the vehicles are stored. Samus, Fox, and Falco were on the roof at the moment. They all heard a scream and Pit crashed through the roof and landed next to them.

Samus ran over to Pit, "Holy crap, are you okay?"

Samus looked back at Fox and Falco, who weren't doing anything.

"Aren't you going to call Dr. Mario?" she asked them.

"I don't feel like it," Fox replied, shrugging.

"Why can't Falco do it?"

"He's too lazy also!"

Samus growled and pointed her Arm Cannon at them, "I can't believe you two! Not helping someone because your lazy, GRRR!"

Fox and Falco started shaking. Just then an announcement from Master Hand sounded.

"Everyone to the stadium, please!" he said.

Samus picked up Pit and gave Fox and Falco a death glare. She then walked to the stadium.


	2. I Hate Mondays!

I Hate Mondays!

The halls of the Smash Mansion were quiet. It was Monday morning of course! Yesterday, Master Hand introduced the last two newcomers. Everyone was kind of apprehensive about having TV characters in a Super Smash Bros. game. Anyways, let's get the story!

**Mario**

Mario walked down to the dining room. All 42 characters were seated there, having various conversations. Mario was doing okay compared to his other Mondays, even without coffee. At the mansion, the plates and bowls were magic. Whatever food the Smashers felt like having just appeared. Today, Mario was having eggs, bacon, and toast. To get specific, over medium and wheat toast. There was also a small cup of coffee on the table. As he finished, the breakfast bell went off. Master Hand likes to make sure the Smashers don't get super hungry and eat away the supply of magically appearing food. Mario was pushed out with the crowd when he realized he hadn't had his coffee. The plumber turned around seeing a cleaning alloy take the cup and put it in the dirty dishes. Mario groaned loudly.

Link came over and said, "Mario, do you want to play some soccer?"

Mario brightened up when hearing this. _Maybe some friendly soccer will energize me, _he thought positively.

"Sure, I'll play some soccer!" Mario said, getting up from the floor.

The game is tied 3-3 and Blue Team has possession of the ball. Link is running down the field. Mario is in front of him as is Pikachu. Link passes to Pikachu, who runs it down the field farther and passes to Mario. Mario runs within an easy range of the goal. He rears his foot back and… someone steps on his foot. Someone steps on his freaking foot! He screams in agonizing pain but no one notices. The Italian slightly looks up and sees his teammates celebrating over their somehow victory.

"I hate Mondays!" he muttered while clinging to his foot.

**Lucario**

Lucario was on the Red Team in soccer. His jaw dropped when he saw the epic last goal. The Blue Team was given a huge trophy as Mario was brought to the infirmary. The only thing the Red Team got was measly participant ribbons. Lucario, however, wasn't deterred by this. He was determined to have a great day! It was about lunch time and everyone was heading inside. Lucario was happily humming to himself for no apparent reason. He sat down and what appeared on his plate were chocolate chip cookies, M & M's, two candy bars, and a glass of chocolate milk. Lucario finished that and walked outside. There was a stadium not to far from the mansion were everyone seemed to be going. Lucario remembered seeing a sign about movies tonight. _I think it said the movies were going to be horror, so why are the kids here?_ He thought, while looking at the group of Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, Toon Zelda, Popo, Nana, Red and Sapphire. He brushed the thought off as he found a spot under a tree. The aura Pokémon set everything up so quickly people stared. There was a blanket for him to sit on, a couple pillows for when he wanted to rest and the last cup of his favorite chocolate pudding. He all sudden felt a tickle on his back. He turned around to see what was causing it but nothing was there. He kept feeling it and turning until he heard an excited "Mew!"

Lucario then grabbed the legendary Pokémon, Mew and said, "How you doing, Mew?"

The pink cat creature let of a series of mews and then jumped onto Lucario's head. Lucario smiled then sat down. He then noticed something horrible. His chocolate pudding was gone!

"I hate Mondays," he muttered angrily.

**Ness**

Ness was sitting on the ground with his friends. He was having a conversation with Lucas. Toon Link was right next to them trying not to eavesdrop. TZ was next to him playing with her hair. Popo and Nana were fighting like, well, siblings. Red was next to them, looking uncomfortable next to Sapphire. Ness and Lucas were talking about animals at the moment until he noticed something. Normal Link and Zelda were making out. Ness got all the other kids watch him do the classic thing do when people were kissing.

"Get a room!" Ness yelled while breaking into laughter.

Link and Zelda glared at him. All the other boys were laughing their heads of until Lucas' eyes widened.

"Ness, a bomb!" the blonde boy muttered.

"I know," Ness replied, "I am the bomb!"

"No, an actual bomb!"

One of Link's bombs was flying at Ness. The psychic boy could only get a scream in as the bomb made contact. Ness fell on the ground with a face covered in soot.

"Don't interrupt my romantic moments again!" Link yelled at him.

Ness got back up and said, "Even though my face hurts it was worth it! Kissing and girlfriends are stupid. Aren't I right guys?"

Popo and Toon Link nodded.

Lucas stared at Ness, "Absolutely not!"

"I agree, I'm not so sure about your statement," Red said, looking at Sapphire out of the corner of his eye.

Toon Link rolled his eyes, "How can you say that? _I_ would never have a girlfriend and if I did I certainly wouldn't kiss her!"

"Where'd Toon Zelda go?" Ness said, looking at her previous spot.

Toon Link turned his head around and found a note. It reads as follows:

_I never want to see you again until you take back what you said._

_TZ_

"What did I say that would make her upset?" Toon Link wondered.

The two remaining girls shook their heads.

"Ness, don't _you_ have a girlfriend?" Lucas asked.

Ness laughed, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her!"

All of a sudden Ness' cell phone rang.

All of a sudden a girl's voice yelled on the phone, "_I got an anonymous call telling me what you said! I'm coming there to beat some sense into you!_"

Everyone could all of a sudden hear a car driving their way. A girl with blonde hair and a pink dress appeared.

"Paula, what a pleasant surprise!" Ness said nervously.

Paula just kept glaring at him. She walked closer and that was when Ness pulled out his yo-yo and baseball bat.

"Back off I have weapons!"

Paula grabbed the "weapons" and pulled them out of Ness' hands. Ness smiled sheepishly and Paula then lunged. First, Ness got whacked in the head by the bat and then got yo-yoed in the stomach. Due to the beating a dust cloud formed with Ness' head popping out every once in a while. Paula finished up and Ness looked very bruised.

"You ready for another butt whoopin'?" Paula asked.

"I'll do anything so I won't get hurt again!" Ness pleaded.

"Did you say anything?"

"Yes I did!"

"Well then, we are going to have a make-out session until you realize the error of your words!" Paula announced, dragging off Ness.

"I hate Mondays," he mumbled.

Then, when the two disappeared, Lucas said, "Well I guess Ness will miss the movie!"

"Attention everyone," Master Hand spoke threw a microphone, "Tonight's movies will be "The Tail's Doll" followed by "The Wrath of Weegee". What the critics call two of this year's best movies about soul stealing."

The kids all looked at each other.

**Kirby**

Kirby had had an awesome day. He was the goalie for the soccer game but got transfixed by the ball. In his trance he stepped on Mario's foot but had got the ball and shot the winning goal. Later in the day he found a chocolate pudding cup that Lucario wasn't watching. He immediately sucked it up. Finally, he was the anonymous call to Paula and he got a pat on the head from her as she walked by with Ness. Kirby sighed contently as he fell asleep even though the screams of the kid Smashers resounded through the halls. Nightmares really suck.


	3. Spies for a Date!

Spies for a Date!

Roy and Marth were sitting outside doing nothing. Roy was just basically thinking about things. All of a sudden he remembered something.

"Marth, somebody told me that during a game of truth or dare you beat up Ike. Is it true you did that because he said he had "relations" with Lyn?" Roy asked.

"That's exactly why!" Marth replied.

"I just want you to know that Lyn isn't my mother," Roy explained.

"I know but it's still weird."

"You're right it is still weird!"

"I probably shouldn't have done that. I bet Ike doesn't even know what "relations" means," Marth finished.

Just then Ike came by. He was whistling twirling his sword around.

"What are you doing, Ike?" Marth asked the mercenary.

Ike started sweating as he fearfully said, "I'm not doing anything. I am absolutely doing nothing!"

Ike then ran off. Marth and Roy looked at each other.

The two swordsmen followed Ike from a distance. They hid behind a bush and peeked through it. They saw Ike talking to Lyn. It seemed like he was asking her something. It looked like she agreed and walked away. Ike smiled and walked the other way.

"Roy, I know what we're going to do today!" Marth whispered.

"What is it?" Roy asked.

"Sorry, I thought you would know!" Marth explained, "We're going to spy on Ike and Lyn on their date tonight!"

Roy then nodded, showing him understanding.

_7:00 that night…_

Marth and Roy were in Marth's car watching Ike opening the door of a limo for Lyn. Once the limo started driving away, the bluenette and redhead followed behind. The unneeded bought limousine stopped in front of a movie theater. Ike bought two tickets to _Makeout 2: Tongue Galore! _Marth did the same. When he did the clerk looked between Roy and Marth.

Marth leaned forward and said, "Don't get the wrong impression!"

The clerk apologized and handed them their tickets.

When the swordsmen disappeared the clerk said, "All the gays are in denial these days!"

Marth and Roy were sitting in the back of the theater, looking at Ike and Lyn down in the front. Marth saw Ike stretch his arm around Lyn while faking a yawn.

Marth turned to Roy, "Hand me your popcorn! Are you listening to me?"

Marth saw Roy doing something disturbing. He was… watching the soap opera based movie!

"Don't take John back, Monica! He'll only break your heart again. You deserve better! You deserve Sean!" Roy muttered.

Marth slapped Roy upside the head. Roy blinked, looked around, and blushed. He handed Marth the popcorn. Marth grabbed the popcorn and threw it. The starchy snack hit Ike in the head. Ike had to grab his head. He turned around but Marth and Roy ducked just in time. The movie ended about an hour later. Ike and Lyn walked out.

"That was just a harmless little date wasn't Roy?" Marth asked.

"It sure was!" Roy answered.

The pyro's stomach grumbled.

"Maybe we should get some food," Marth said, his stomach also grumbling.

"Can I come with?" an Italian voice asked.

"Luigi is that you?" the two swordsmen asked the green plumber.

"I'm here because I'm a movie critic and this movie got a -1 out of 10!" Luigi explained.

They all of a sudden heard snoring. Everyone turned to a sleeping Meta-Knight. Roy flicked the star warrior. MK went into instincts mode and swung his sword wildly. Once he settled down he decided to come eat with them. They all walked down to a Mexican restaurant called "The Dusty Amigo." Luigi got fajitas, MK got tacos, Roy got chimichangas, and Marth got enchiladas. They all joked together, watched the football game, and just had a fun time. Everyone got back to the Mansion at about 11:00. MK fell back asleep on the living room couch, Luigi headed to his room, and Marth and Roy headed to the swordsmen dorm. Marth pulled out the room key when, all of a sudden they heard grunting emanating from the room. Marth and Roy shared a surprised look. Marth slowly reached out and knocked on the door. The grunting stopped. The door slowly creaked open and Ike put his head out.

"Hey, guys!" Ike nervously exclaimed, "Could you maybe come back say… tomorrow?"

The other two swordsmen's mouths were still agape.

"Look, don't kill me, but I need this to happen!" Ike complained.

"Wait a minute," Marth said, holding his hand out, "Your bed has been broken for a week now! Link's bed is booby-trapped, Meta-Knight doesn't have one, and Roy's is 350 degrees Fahrenheit. So, that leaves… my bed! OMG, you're… you know… ing all over my silk covers?"

Ike smiled sheepishly.

_The next morning…_

Marth and Roy are sitting on either side of Ike. Ike is just staring down at his oatmeal, feeling the glares from the other two swordsmen. Lyn walks by and Ike raises his head. However, his head was pushed right back down. Link and Meta-Knight were at the same table. They are completely ignorant and are gulping down food. MK can do this without removing his mask.

"I hate you guys so much right now," Ike muttered.

"I would've been fine with it if it wasn't my bed you were using!" Marth exclaimed.

Ike grumbled angrily.

_At the girl's table…_

Samus', Zelda's, and Peach's eyes widened when they heard Lyn's description of what happened. Lyn started poking her food.

"You can't do that on the first date!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Zelda's right, it is totally inappropriate!" Peach agreed.

"The way Ike does it makes me want his sword in my sheath any day," Lyn said dreamily.

Samus covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Lyn didn't notice and just sighed.

_To the Star Fox table…_

Fox and Falco watched Wolf all of a sudden shudder.

"Damn my canine hearing!" he growled.

_To the Pokémon table…_

All of the Pokémon shuddered. Especially Mewtwo, who involuntarily read Lyn's mind and got the visual too.

"Ike is amazingly aggressive!" the clone of Mew stated.

What he said caused the other Pokémon to puke. The puke spread across the room making more people to throw which cause more puking and… you get the point.

At five thirty that afternoon, Master Hand called everyone to the auditorium. Everyone was cleaned off and shifting in their seats.

"In light of recent events, I have created a new rule!" MH explained, "No new taxes!"

Everyone stared at him. He realized his mistake and looked at his speech card.

"Crazy, stop putting famous presidential sayings on my cards!"

"Sorry big brother!" Crazy yelled.

"Okay, moving on!" MH growled, "The actual rule is: No intercourse in the Mansion!"

Zelda, Peach, Samus, Wolf, Marth, Roy, and the Pokémon cheered. Everyone else's, except Lyn and Ike's, mouths were agape.

"That's what this is all about?" they all yelled.

"Like that rule will work on anyone," Link muttered, while glaring at Roy from the corner of his eye.


	4. Sibling Day! Hooray!

Sibling Day! Hooray!

Today is sibling day at the mansion! All characters that have brothers or sisters outside of Brawl get to see them for this one special day! **A/N: There might be characters that have siblings I don't know of! **We will focus on the kids today. Toon Link, Red, Sapphire, and Lucas were all excited for their siblings to come. They were cleaning the house, (the kids have a separate hose from the mansion) and talking about how they hadn't seen they're siblings in a long time. Nana and Popo are helping but Ness was being grumpy. Nana slapped him to get him helping.

"I can't wait to see Aryll!" Toon announced.

Red said, "It has been so long since I've seen Leaf!"

"Ruby sure will be a sight for sore eyes!" Sapphire said happily.

Everyone stared at her.

"You're brother's name is Ruby?" Red asked.

"I know it's weird but he lives with it!"

"I haven't seen my brother Claus in forever!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Your mother wasn't very creative!" Ness said, "Your names both have the same letters in it!"

Lucas jumped on Ness and yelled, "What do did you say about my mother, punk?"

Ness was extremely scared and was laughing nervously. Lucas got off of his fellow psychic. Then, the doorbell rang. Popo opened the door and in came a girl with brown hair and green eyes, a boy with white hair and red clothing, a boy who looks a lot like Lucas but had reddish-brown hair and a green and blue shirt, and a Toon-ish looking girl with blonde hair and a flower patterned dress. The Smashers ran to hug their respective siblings. They started introducing them to their friends. Red introduced Leaf to Sapphire and his sister turned to him.

"She's cute," she whispered knowingly.

Red looked at Leaf weirdly but shook what she said off. Once the introductions were down, Leaf sat next to her brother.

"What did you mean by 'she's cute'?" Red asked.

"It's obvious you like her!" Leaf pointed out.

"I don't like her… okay maybe I do," Red said sheepishly.

"You know, I think I can help with this girl problem!"

"You can?"

"We might need some assistance from Toon Zelda and Nana but with my simple plan we can get you a date with the girl of your dreams!"

Red smiled.

_The next day…_

"…So, are you willing to help guys?" Leaf asked TZ and Nana.

The princess and the Eskimo pondered this.

"Absolutely we'll help!" Nana answered.

TZ then gave her reason, "Anything to get my mind off Toon Link's idiocy!"

Everyone stared at her. Eventually, they all brushed it off. Now it is time for makeover montage.

Recommended Music: Pokémon Main Theme

"Okay, Red," Leaf said, "Practice your pick-up lines."

Red walked up to a crudely made Sapphire dummy.

"I feel ridiculous in front of this dummy!" he complained.

"PRACTICE YOUR LINES!" Nana shrieked.

Red groaned as he turned to the dummy. _Okay, it's just a dummy, you can do this! It's not like it's the real Sapphire, _Redthought. He closed his eyes and when he opened the dummy looked exactly like Sapphire. _I'm going to suck, _he thought.

"Hi Sapphire… would you like to… are you doing anything… I'd like to… hi!" Red then fainted.

Leaf sighed and wrote something down on a board she had.

They then went to downtown Smashville to a store called "For Teenage-Bodied Kids!" Red slowly walked out of the changing room. He was in a disco outfit.

"Are you serious guys?" Red complained angrily.

The girls ignored him and looked him up and down. They just shook their heads. Red groaned.

They are now looking through a phone book for restaurants.

"How about… Friday's?" Red said hopefully.

"Too cheap," Leaf said, smacking her brother with a rolled up magazine.

Red groaned.

**(In this next part, verbs are what happen when he practices on the dummy, "no" means not right clothes and "too cheap" or "too expensive" talks about restaurants!)**

Faint… no… too expensive… faint… puke… faint… no… too cheap… faint… faint… faint… puke… no… no… no… too cheap… too expensive… (Goes on for hours)!

Red walks out of the dressing room in his normal clothes!

"I quit!" Red confesses.

Leaf just stares at him thinking. She walks up to him, takes his hat off, and ruffles his hair.

"You look perfect!" Leaf says smiling.

They are now looking through the phone book again and Red stops on something.

"How about Doolittle's Aero Café?" he asks.

Leaf looks it up on the internet and says, "That's perfect!"

Red smiles a big grin!

"…Okay, great!" Red finishes successfully.

"Perfect Red, now let's try it on the real Sapphire!" Leaf announces. **(That's for next chapter!)**

We now go to Lucas' Sibling Day! Lucas is walking with his brother Claus in the forest by the Mansion. They come upon a lake and all of a sudden a green blur bursts out of it.

"RRRAAA- copy Charizard- WWWRRR!" Rayquaza growled.

"Finally, some action!" Claus said eagerly.

"What did you say?" Lucas asked as his brother jumped on the Legendary Pokémon.

"Come on, Lucas, help me beat this thing!" Claus yelled.

Lucas sighed. _Claus always was the one to run right into a fight, _he thought. Lucas ran towards Rayquaza. Lucas used a PK Freeze on the 3rd generation Pokémon's head. Rayquaza shook the ice off but paid no attention to Lucas. He was too preoccupied with the other child beating on his tail. Lucas then used a PK Thunder, which finally got the attention of Rayquaza. The Pokémon got close and charged a Flash Cannon at point-blank.

"Lucas, get away from him!" Claus yelled, worried about his brother.

"I got this Claus!" Lucas yelled.

Rayquaza fired his blast. He was then confused as his blast was absorbed into a PSI Magnet. Lucas let go. Rayquaza was blasted of into the distance.

"I never realized how bad-ass you are, Lucas!" Claus confessed.

"Training with the Smashers does that to you!"

Claus nodded. They then kept walking down the forest. Little did they realize they were being watched.

Then a metallic voice whispered, "You may have defeated Rayquaza but the Smashers will be no match for us!"

"Really, Meta-Ridley?" another metallic voice whispered, "Did you have to whisper all of that?"

"Quiet, Galleom!" the cyborg dragon harshly whispered.

"I think this part and the Rayquaza fight part was just a way to buffer the author's word count!" another voice said.

Galleom and Meta-Ridley turned to the other character and screamed, "Shut up, Duon!"

"It's true!" the double robot complained.

"No it's not!" Meta-Ridley laughed, "The author will write a story ark about the bosses of SSE!"

I then yelled, "I don't pay you to break the fourth wall! Now add words!"

"We are not going to do that!"

"You are right now!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Shuuuut uuuuup!" a random squirrel yells

**A/N: Buffering words: wait a minute. Dogs, cats and hamsters are pets. Sorry about that! :( Keep reading and reviewing! Oh, Fire Emblem Fan? Please stop saying I mess up things, okay? See you next time!**


	5. Red's First Date!

Red's First Date!

Red was walking around with his no hat look. Today was the day he asked Sapphire out! His sister had left yesterday, wishing him luck. _I'm going to need it to,_ Red thought. He turned the corner and found Sapphire training with her Pokémon. Red sat down on a bench as he watched Sapphire. She had been training for hours. Red got unlucky enough to get hit by one of Grovyle's Bullet Seed attacks. Sapphire noticed this, recalled her Pokémon and walked over towards Red.

"How's it going Red?" she asked.

"Good," Red responded, "I want to ask you something. Would you… like to go do something?"

Sapphire started looking flustered.

She looked down at her empty wrist and said, "Well, look at the time, I gotta go!"

She started walking away. Quickly, Red grabbed her by the arm.

"Look, I really like you and I'd like to go out with you, so please?" Red pleaded.

Sapphire sighed, "Sure, I kind of like you too."

Red smiled, "Great, I'll pick you up at 6 and we'll get back by 8:30!"

Sapphire said that's great and walked to her match that day.

She is currently at two stocks against Capitan Falcon's one. It is a no items battle, their battling on the level Great Marsh (a wooden walk board in the middle of the Great Marsh) and the current Pokémon is Blaziken. At one moment she was yelling commands and the next, she's lost in thought. _I wonder where Red will take me for dinner, _she thought, _and then I bet we'll do something romantic!_ This whole time she's thinking this, Blaziken dodged Captain Falcon while waiting for an order from Sapphire. She still doesn't notice anything as Blaziken is knocked out of the arena. Mudkip comes from his poke ball even though Sapphire didn't throw it. Mudkip then got into the same situation as Blaziken. Sapphire finally snapped out of it as Capitan Falcon charged a Falcon Punch.

"Mudkip, Water Pulse!" she quickly yelled.

Mudkip fires a large ball of water mixed with energy at Captain Falcon. It explodes on contact, sending Falcon over the upper blast line.

As Capitan Falcon gets Star KO'ed, Sapphire taunted, "U liek my Mudkipz?"

_5:45 that night…_

TZ and Nana were helping Sapphire get ready for the date. Nana was holding the make-up kit and TZ was supervising the clothing and make-up.

"You shouldn't wear eye shadow! I get criticized for mine all the time," TZ said.

"Why don't you wipe it off then?" Sapphire asked.

"Since my eye shadow is video game graphics, I can't!"

"Should I wear lipstick?"

"You don't need it!"

When Sapphire finished she looked through her clothes. She pulled out two sparkly dresses.

"Should I wear the dark blue or light blue?" she asked.

TZ replied truthfully, "You look better in light blue!"

Sapphire put it on and then she turned to the other girls.

"Before I go, did you guys have anything to do with Red building up the confidence to ask me out?" she asked knowingly.

"Not really," the other girls said unconvincingly.

"All right, I believe you!" Sapphire replied sarcastically.

"To finish your look, take off your bandana!" Nana then said.

"But that's my thing!" Sapphire complained.

"Take it off!" growled Nana.

Sapphire quickly took it off. They all heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who that could be," TZ sing-songed.

When Sapphire opened the door Red was dumbfounded.

"You look beautiful!" Red stuttered.

"Thanks," Sapphire replied, blushing.

"Get out of here you lovebirds!" TZ all of a sudden yelled.

Doolittle's was only a small walk away. They got inside and got a table for 2. Why would I even say for 2? I'm idiotic for thinking you wouldn't know they got a table for 2! Red ordered a burger and Sapphire got a Doolittle's specialties, chicken lollipops. They're pieces of chicken on the end of a stick on a pineapple base with two yummy dipping sauces! In the middle of dinner, Charizard's Poke Ball started rattling.

"Great, Charizard smelt the food!" Red muttered.

Red tapped the poke ball and said, "You're not getting any food."

The Poke Ball stopped rattling. 5 seconds later it burst open.

"RRRRAAAA- I want food- WWWWRRRR!" Charizard growled.

Everyone in the restaurant screamed. Charizard answered with a Flamethrower. Red and Sapphire snuck out as the restaurant burned down. When they were safely outside they saw one of the waiters, who looks like a two-bodied robot, running around on fire.

"Damn the word buffering author!" Duon yelled.

Red and Sapphire then went to the amusement park (hooray) where there were rides and games and snacks. When they got to the front gate there was a ticket giver who also looked like a robot.

"Two tickets please," Red said.

"I'm sorry," Galleom said, "We don't allow your kind here!"

"And what _kind_ is that?" Sapphire asked.

"You're Smashers!"

"Then what are they doing here?" Red asked, pointing to Fox and Falco.

"Hey guys," they said while on a sugar high from all the cotton candy.

Galleom growled, "Fine, you can come in!"

As Red walked by him, he said, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, no you don't!" Galleom yelled.

As Red and Sapphire walked away, Rayquaza crashed into Galleom from his 1 day pain flight. Red and Sapphire rode some of the roller coasters and Red won some stuffed animals for Sapphire on the games. They were walking down on of the back alleys of the amusement park.

Red was kicking around a soda can when Sapphire said, "I had a really fun time tonight."

"I'm glad," Red replied.

"And I also think you're a real nice guy…"

"Yeah?"

They both leaned in.

"Ah-hem!" a voice said.

They both turned to see what looked like a metal dragon in a security guard's outfit.

"What do you two think you were doing?" Mea-Ridley asked, "I ought to call your p…"

He was interrupted by an arm cannon slamming into his face.

"What's up, butthead?" Samus asked Ridley.

"Samus," Ridley muttered, "I guess I get to have my revenge early!"

Ridley threw a punch but Samus dodged it. She then fired 10 missiles which on exploded on Ridley's abdomen. Samus charged her arm cannon and Ridley swung his tail around. Samus fired and the blast collided with Ridley's tail causing an explosion. Samus used the smoke cover to punch Ridley.

"This has gone on long enough!" Ridley growled.

He grabbed Samus his iron grip and pulled her up to his face.

"After I kill you I'll kill that little yellow rat!" he yelled in her face.

"You won't kill Pikachu!" Samus screamed while throwing her grappling laser around Ridley's snout.

Ridley easily broke out of it. Fire started rising into his mouth. He was just about to roast Samus alive when a Poke Ball hit his head. The hit caused him to let go of Samus.

"Ha, Zero Laser, asshole!" Samus yelled while she fired a giant laser at Ridley.

Ridley took the bulk of the attack and was slammed into a wall. The attack ended and Samus' suit fell off.

"Thanks Red!" she said.

"Your welcome, Samus!" Red replied.

A thunderous roar shook the ground.

"Like that attack would stop me! I will still destroy you…You're a woman?" Ridley roared then asked.

"You didn't know that?" Samus asked him.

"Well I guess before I destroy you I'll have a little fun with you first!"

"You're a sick-o, you know that?"

"A sick-o with a plan!"

Ridley lunged.

"Take this, Triple Finish!" Red yelled.

Ridley got blasted by the attack and was launched over the horizon.

"That was amazing!" Sapphire admired.

Samus turned to them and asked, "So, what were you guys doing back here anyways?"

Red and Sapphire both blushed.

"Right…" Samus muttered.

"Let's get out of here," Red said, still blushing.

**A/N: The Bosses of SSE ark is coming closer! If you have any questions for the bosses, ask them in your review! They will answer them at the end Author's Note!**

**Ridley, Galleom, and Duon: Ow…**

**Rayquaza: That Plan worked out well didn't it?**

**Ridley: I was hit by two Final Smashes!**

**Galleom: You crashed into me! *damn Red, Lucas, Meta-Knight, Marth and Ike!***

**Duon: I was burned alive!**

**Petey Piranha: I haven't appeared yet!**

**All other bosses: Shut up!**


	6. Getting Some Help!

Getting Some Help!

Every Smasher was in the gym. Everyone was talking about what might be so important for Master Hand to call them all here. Master Hand came out.

"Attention everyone," he said, "We have some troubling news. We have reason to believe that Meta-Ridley, Galleom, Duon, Rayquaza and Petey Piranha are planning to attack the Smash Mansion!"

All the newcomers and returners asked, "Who are they?"

Master Hand replied, annoyed, "They were the bosses of an organized army that planned to plunge the world into Subspace but was defeated by the Brawl Smashers!"

They then all understood.

"I was informed of an attack by Meta-Ridley yesterday on Sapphire and Red," Master Hand continued, "Samus quickly came along to help. Meta-Ridley is of course her arch-nemesis and she built a function in her helmet that picks up on his brainwaves! Samus and Red eventually defeated him but Ridley has survived and is still out there!"

"So what are we going to do?" Mario asked.

"We will postpone the tournament for training against these enemies! I have also decided to bring in help from other sources!"

Everyone groaned at the aspect of characters from more video games, movies and T.V. shows.

"Okay, so who's against bringing in some people from Soul Calibur?"

Link all of a sudden screamed.

"Don't bring those crazy people here!" he yelled, "I still have nightmares!"

Master Hand sighed, "Okay fine!"

Mario went over to Link and helped him back to his seat.

"Let's move on to the already invited people," Master Hand muttered, "our first guest is someone all the Brawlers, Roy, and Mewtwo might remember. She's a pyro-kinetic princess…"

All the Brawlers and Roy's eyes widened, "You don't mean…"

"Yes, the future princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, Brianna!"

A girl with red hair wearing a white sleeveless shirt, jeans, and no shoes walked in. She looked across the crowd.

"Hi everybody!" she said with a big grin.

She pointed at Olimar and promptly set him on fire.

"Our next guest is someone I met on a little travel I went on, he is a samurai who goes by the name Jitsu!"

A young man steps in. He wore a samurai outfit without the helmet. He also has blankly staring green eyes.

"Hello everybody," Jitsu said while bowing.

"These are the only people I have managed find," Master Hand finished, "I will try and get some more people but I can't promise anything!"

Everyone left. Jitsu was walking down a hallway when someone approached him.

"Link, I presume?" he asked before the said swordsman turned the corner.

"How did you…" Link started asking.

"I'm blind and all my other senses are greatly heightened!" Jitsu explained, "And because of that I can tell who somebody is with just their footstep vibrations, smell, and breathing sounds."

"Weird, I kind of have the smelling thing since I was a wolf for a while," Link replied.

Jitsu cocked his head, "I believe Ike and Marth are approaching us!"

"How you doing Link?" Marth asked, turning the corner.

Link told Marth what Jitsu just told him.

"That is so cool!" Marth admitted.

"The way your eyes stare, they remind me of someone," Ike muttered, "What's his name?"

"I believe the name you're looking for is 'Soren'!" Jitsu said.

"That's right!" Ike exclaimed, "Man, being in the Smash Bros. really impairs your memory!"

"Right, it's being in the Smash Bros. that caused your memory being impaired!" Marth said sarcastically.

Ike glared at him.

Jitsu's head cocked again, "I'm having a little trouble knowing who's coming our way because they're on their morning jog I believe!"

Zelda came around the corner, as Jitsu said, on her morning jog. She just finished and decided to stop and talk.

"You're right Jitsu; Princess Zelda is never like herself on her jogs!" Link said.

"She's a princess?" Jitsu asked, turning to Zelda, "A pleasure to meet you, milady!"

Jitsu bowed. Zelda responded with a giggle.

Being slightly annoyed, Link said, "She is my girlfriend you know!"

"I could tell that much when Zelda turned the corner!" Jitsu replied.

Link rolled his eyes.

They all talked for a while but Link was very grumpy all of a sudden. Jitsu put on a thinking face.

"Do any of you that Pit and Samus are dating?" he asked to everyone's surprise.

"I don't think they are…" Ike started.

"They're talking around the corner!" Jitsu interrupted.

Everyone slowly poked their heads around the corner.

Pit was indeed talking to Samus.

"I'm fine Pit!" Samus complained.

"Anything could've happened in that fight with Ridley," Pit said, "I don't know what I would do without you!"

The eavesdroppers were in disbelief, with the exception of Jitsu. Pit gave Samus a quick kiss and ran off towards the cafeteria. Samus then walked the opposite direction. Everyone backed away from the corner.

"Why couldn't have Bowser smashed _my_ head in?" Ike growled.

He noticed the stares on him and ran away.

When he was out of earshot he whispered, "Samus will be mine!"

Jitsu yelled, "I heard that!"

Ike slammed the wall and said, "Damn it!"

Brianna walked by and set Ike in fire.

_In Master Hand's office…_

"So can he come?" MH asked.

"Sorry, Master Chief is to busy!" the said warrior's agent exclaimed.

"All right…"

Crazy floated by and asked, "How's it going bro?"

"Well I've gotten most of Sonic's friends (man does Rouge drive a hard bargain), I've gotten Meta Knight and DDD's Waddle Dees and Doos, Bowser's armies and seven other children, Birdo, Waluigi, Ness and Lucas' friends, Tetra's crew, Krystal, Wolf's crew, some F-Zero racers, the Greil mercenaries, one of each Pokémon in the American versions, Leaf, Blue, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Emerald, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Zoroark, and Louie!" Master Hand listed.

"Oh, well that's good!" Crazy said while wondering off.

"I hate that the author decided to make a story ark this early," MH grumbled.

All of a sudden, a hammer broke through the wall with a clearly marked 4 on it. MH growled at me.

"What to do, I am so tired!" MH muttered.

His phone rang in the "don't ruin the movie" dial tone. MH picked the phone up and held to his non-existing ear. If he had eyes they would be widening.

"Crazy!" MH yelled at his brother, "We are late!"

Crazy muttered, "Use contractions!"

They disappeared in a flash of light. When they did this R.O.B. came in about to complain about no motor oil again. He noticed they were gone and shrugged. He broke into their desks and found a can of motor oil. R.O.B. sat in Master Hand's chair and sighed.

"Maybe I will mess with MH's Facebook in a little bit!" the robot muttered as he relaxed and drank.

_Meanwhile…_

Master and Crazy Hand appeared in the Divine Council meeting room. Master Hand sat in his "Master" chair and Crazy sat next to him. The rest of the members were all ready there. Palutena was thinking about the recent relationship between Pit and Samus. Arceus was laying down where his chair would be. Farore was playing with her hair, Din was resisting the urge to blow something up, and Naryu was as calm as could be. The Fire Emblem deities were getting all bothered by Yune. One of them would growl, almost burn their seats or try to kill Yune every once in a while. Chip (or maybe Light Gaia) was eating a rather large pizza.

"We will now call this meeting to order!" MH announced.

"Finally were getting to it!" Din burst out happily.

Everyone stared at her except for Naryu and Farore who were rolling their eyes.

"First, we will address concerns for your universes/worlds!" MH continued.

Arceus stood up.

"I have been sensing less and less Pokémon! I believe human encroachment is unintentionally destroying the Pokémon's habitats! I would like a safe place for my creations to…" Arceus hesitated then cleared his throat, "…populate!"

Farore spoke up, "Hyrule has beautiful and plentiful forests! I am sure my sisters and I can clear a spot!"

Arceus thanked Farore and sat down. Chip finished his pizza and burped loudly. Everyone turned to him.

"How is Mobius doing, Chip?" MH asked.

"Um, Mobius might need Sonic for a little while because Eggman is using Sonic's time off to try and make his plans come to fruition!" Chip grumbled embarrassed.

The meeting went on for a couple hours. It ended with MH asking for help with the upcoming Smasher/boss war. Most of the various god and goddesses agreed to help. Everyone was filing out. Palutena walked by Master Hand. She winked seductively and walked away. Master Hand's glove turned red.

"What's wrong brother?" Crazy asked ignorantly.

"Nothing, but I'm going to be away tonight!" Master Hand mumbled.

"Why are you?"

"I need to do something!"

"Where is this something?"

"In Skyworld!"

"What are you going to do?"

"Leave me alone!" MH all of a sudden screamed.

He quickly disappeared back to the Mansion. Crazy quickly followed.

_Meanwhile…_

Jitsu was practicing his swordsmanship in a simple black kimono. Link came in slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Jitsu asked the green swordsman.

"I just came here to tell you that if you plan to do something, MH has a rule about no intercourse in the mansion!" Link stated.

"Why do you tell me this?"

"No reason!"

"I can tell you're against that rule!"

Link looked startled.

Jitsu continued, "You miss the intimate moments you and Zelda shared!"

Link growled and threw a punch at Jitsu. Jitsu grabbed it in mid-air. Link threw another punch but the same thing happened to it. Jitsu flipped around Link and pushed him into the wall.

"What is wrong with you?" Jitsu asked angrily.

Link refused to say anything.

Jitsu made a realization

"You're jealous!" Jitsu exclaimed, "Ever since I made Zelda giggle, you have despised me!"

Link growled and broke free from Jitsu's grip. He walked away while glaring at the samurai.


	7. Read Title Inside Chapter!

A Bunch of Stuff That Doesn't Have to Do With the First Part!

"So you say you four are getting sued…by Disney?" Master Hand asked incredulously.

Marth, Roy, Peach and Kirby in a detective's hat were sitting in front of the white-gloved deity.

"That's not what's important!" Peach screamed, "Marth and Roy were tinkering with a Subspace Bomb and…"

"I don't care!" Master Hand interrupted angrily.

"Sorry Mo-aster Hand!" Peach apologized.

"Now, what are you getting sued for?" MH questioned.

Kirby opened his mouth and made his suck sound.

"For copying Phineas and Ferb?"

"Yep," Marth answered, "I guess saying 'I know what we're going to do today' is a copyrighted term!"

Kirby did his sound again.

"What do you mean Dr. Mario should get sued also?" MH asked the secret agent/Star Warrior, "Wait a minute…So, that's why he always refers to you as Kirby the Puffball?"

Kirby nodded. Master Hand was about to punish everyone but then an electric explosion sounded from the living room.

"IT LOOKS LIKE MEOWTH'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" the cat like, talking Pokémon screamed.

"Why does Pikachu always do that?" the hand with a headache complained.

He rushed out the door, ignoring the four Smashers in his room. MH entered into a room of chaos. It was literally filled with Chaos! Master Hand could barely make it through the gelatinous antagonist of Sonic Adventure. Chaos realized this and went outside. MH then found Pikachu growling at sky as Meowth came back down to Earth. Pikachu went for another attack but Master Hand grabbed the electric mouse.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" he asked/yelled.

"Pika, Pi Chu Pika! (I know Meowth is trying to capture me! I will not let him!)" Pikachu responded angrily.

MH turned to the in pain Meowth, "Is this true?"

"Absolutely not!" Meowth screamed.

"Pika- ah what the hell? I might as well talk! I have a question. Why did you have to bring Ash and his friends from the Pokémon anime?" Pikachu complained.

"I thought they could help!" MH replied.

"Help me go insane!"

Right on cue, Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Max, and Dawn appeared. Pikachu screamed. Buneary popped out of her Poke Ball and said hi. Pikachu screamed louder. He jumped out of Master Hand's palm and ran away.

"After him!" Ash screamed.

"We will avenge our bikes!" Misty, May and Dawn yelled.

They all ran off. MH sighed and fainted. About five minutes later, Ike ran through the living room while being chased by Brianna.

"Please be my pyro-kinetic sweetheart!" Brianna yelled.

"For the last time: No and I am not pyro-kinetic, my sword is!" Ike yelled back.

Ike quickly ran outside and shut the door behind him. The door was fire resistant so Brianna couldn't get through. She gave up and went to go sleep on the couch. Ike got his breath back and looked around. He saw Pit and Samus sitting on a bench over looking the ocean. Ike felt jealousy coursing through his veins. He grabbed Ragnell and flung it. It soared and eventually cut the legs off the bench. The bench collapsed. Pit and Samus fell forward. Pit saw Ike trying to sneak away out of the corner of his eye. He made sure Samus was okay and went to go confront Ike.

"What the hell man?" Pit asked as he landed in front of the swordsman.

"I didn't do anything!" Ike lied.

Pit's eye twitched with aggravation.

"Tell me the truth!" Pit yelled.

"I will not!" Ike declared.

Pit lunged at Ike. Thus, the death fight began. It all eventually ended with a large fall down a hill.

"What the hell is wrong with you Ike?" Pit asked.

"Oh-oh, pick me!" a randomly appearing Crazy Hand yelled.

"Yes Crazy?" Pit asked the giant hand.

_Crazy Hand will never get this, _Ike thought.

"He's in love with Samus and is jealous of your relationship with her!" Crazy guessed exactly right.

"How did you know that?" Ike screamed.

Pit turned his head towards Ike.

"You weren't going to believe him were you?" Ike asked sheepishly.

Pit shook his head in a 'yes' fashion.

"Too bad though, you just had to prove him right!" Pit growled.

Pit grabbed Ike by the collar and dragged him to the Battlefield to settle things.

_Meanwhile…_

Red has organized a meeting of the trainers. Everyone from their respective generations sat at individual tables.

"Give me a review on the Pokémon you have!" Red announced.

Leaf replied, "Charmander, Wartortle, and Venasaur."

Blue then replied, "Bulbasaur, Charmeleon, and Blastoise!"

Gold, Silver, and Crystal then said, "The author has no idea what our Pokémon would be!"

Ruby replied, "Torchic, Marshtomp, and Sceptile!"

"Treeko, Combusken, and Swampert!" Emerald announced his Pokémon.

Diamond announced his Pokémon, "Turtwig, Monferno, and Empoleon!"

Pearl replied, "Piplup, Grotle, and Infernape."

Platinum muttered, "Chimchar, Prinplup and, Torterra!"

"Okay good!" Red said happily.

Sapphire then said, "We are going to train on the level Pokémon Stadium 2!"

They all walked for 30 minutes to get there. The first match up was a sibling bout, Pearl and Diamond.

"Go, Piplup!" Pearl yelled.

"Go, Turtwig!" Diamond yelled.

The two trainers yelled their Pokémon's strongest attacks at the beginning and both of their first Pokémon fainted.

"This is going to be good!" Red muttered.

_5 minutes later…_

Pearl won and both her and Diamond walked back to the waiting area. Red was trying to decide who should be sent when he noticed Gold talking to Sapphire. Sapphire seemed to laugh at something Gold said.

Red got angry and decided, "The next battle is: Gold vs. Silver!"

"I would rather not!" Gold complained.

"Go…NOW!" Red yelled.

_Meanwhile…_

Ridley, Duon, Galleom, Petey, Porky (forgot him) and Rayquaza were watching a screen that displays all that happened throughout the day. A lot of them laughed and some rolled their eyes.

"Why do we always have to be word buffeters?" Duon complained.

"Shut up, asshole!" Ridley yelled at the robot.

Galleom looked around and asked, "Where's Rayquaza?"

Everyone heard snarling from the other side of some bushes. All the bosses peeked through the bushes to find Rayquaza chasing something.

"Rayquaza, what are you doing?" Ridley asked.

Rayquaza stopped after catching the creature, turned back and said, "Getting my dinner?"

Rayquaza held up what looked like a Pokémon in his hand.

"What is that?" Porky asked the dragon.

The creature growled, "I'm a Darkrai, moron! I can control people's dreams!"

Ridley smiled, "Put the polite Pokémon down, Rayquaza!"

"What did you say?" Rayquaza and Darkrai said at the same time.

Ridley glared at Rayquaza. Rayquaza whimpered and let Darkrai go. The Darkness Pokémon brushed himself off and looked at Ridley.

"Can you give nightmares to this woman?" Ridley asked while pointing to Samus on the screen.

"Of course I can," Darkrai said smirking.

"Great," Ridley said darkly.

**A/N: Uh-oh, Ridley has an evil little plan! The cast of Marth and Roy are in some deep crap with Disney, Pikachu is being tortured, Pit has found out about Ike's little crush, and Red doesn't like Gold! In your review this time, make sure to ask the bosses of SSE your questions! I would appreciate help with Gold, Silver, and Crystal's Pokémon!**


	8. The War: Unpredictable Ending

**Me: Hi, everybody!**

**Ridley: Shut up!**

**Me: I'm the one who writes you checks to be in this story!**

**Ridley: I'll shut up now.**

**Me: Thank you Foxpilot, for being the only one to ask questions for the bosses. Okay then, what's it like being a robot with two brains, Duon?**

**Duon: I don't have two brains! My brain is in whatever side is active. Right now my active side is blue!**

**Me: Ridley, what's the point of having a metal clone/body/form in Brawl?**

**Ridley: I have no idea!**

**Me: Porky, why so serious?**

**Porky: I'm not serious at all.**

**Me: Rayquaza, can you do a barrel roll? If so, do one!**

**Rayquaza: Of course I can! *does barrel roll***

**Me: Now to the story!**

The War: Unpredictable Ending

The bosses of SSE slowly emerged from the Smash Mansion. Ridley cackled evilly. The other bosses smiled.

"Prepare for your destruction Smash Brothers," Ridley growled.

**In the Mansion**

Everyone was frantically running inside the Smash Mansion. The security system picked up the heat signatures of the 6 bosses and a high concentration of Shadow Bugs. The swordsmen were polishing their swords, Samus, Fox, Falco, Wolf and Snake were testing their weapons, and Captain Falcon was of course practicing his famous Falcon Punch. All the Smashers, Assist Trophies, and the help Master Hand hired gathered at the back entrance.

"I hope everyone ready for this battle," Master Hand announced, "This will decide if the Smash Brothers continues or if the Smash Brothers will be put to rest forever. We will fight until we can't or until the bosses are defeated!"

Everyone nodded. They all slowly marched out to the battlefield/backyard. What they saw were the bosses amid swarms of SSE enemies. The residents of the mansion charged towards the opposing army. The two armies collided. Hundreds of Primids and other assorted creatures were cut down in the first five seconds. Link sliced through the enemies like they were butter. He was getting closer and closer to the bosses. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Zelda get hit in the stomach by a Metal Primid. She doubled in pain as a Greap raised its blade like hands above her. Link turned around to help her. However, Jitsu appeared out of nowhere and sliced the Greap in half. The said creature exploded and Jitsu turned to Zelda.

"Are you alright milady?" Jitsu asked.

"I'm fine," Zelda replied quietly.

Link growled out of earshot at Jitsu.

Lucario was on the other side of the battlefield. He was holding his own until a Shadyas struck him from behind. He was then beaten slowly. Lucario calmed his mind and concentrated his aura to his arms. He then busted out of the pile on top of him. Lucario smiled as the Subspace minions shuddered in fear of the aura blades on his arms. He started spinning and wiped out thousands of enemies in a matter of minutes.

"PK Pulse!" Ness yelled.

"PK Freeze!" Lucas yelled right after him.

They defeated a bunch of enemies in an instant. Lucas then felt a shadow loom over him.

"The weakling Lucas," Galleom growled, "The one who caused me to sacrifice myself! I will destroy you!"

Galleom pulled his arm back to punch. Lucas shut his eyes, waiting for the impact.

Then, what Lucas heard next surprised him.

"Poyo!"

The sound of something being shot sounded throughout the battlefield. Lucas opened his eyes to find Galleom twitching on the ground. He also found Kirby next to him holding a crystalline gun and a little fairy holding onto his back, enabling Kirby to fly.

"Who's the fairy?" Lucas asked.

"I'm Ribbon, Kirby's girlfriend!" the fairy replied.

Lucas scratched his head muttering, "Kirby has a girlfriend?"

King DDD randomly appeared.

"Yep, from Kirby 64, those were some good times!" the King announced.

_Random flashback…_

_Kirby, Waddle Dee, Adeleine and King DDD had just received their crystal badges. Ribbon went up to Kirby and kissed his cheek. Kirby started to twirl while blushing. DDD then saw where Kirby was heading._

"_Kirby, watch out for the stairs!" he yelled._

_Kirby tumbled down the stairs. He looked up confused. Everyone started laughing and Kirby eventually joined in._

_End of flashback…_

King DDD sighed. He then noticed he was totally alone.

"WE'RE SCREWED!" Duon yelled, "Most of our army is defeated!"

"Don't worry," Ridley assured him, "I have a Plan B. Porky, release the rabid fans!"

Porky set down a giant container. All the bosses and remnants of the Subspace Army went behind it. Porky remotely activated the front gate of the container.

The Smashers were puzzled until words started coming out of the container.

"Glomp…Kiss…Tear them apart…Rape!" crazy voices screamed.

Link, Ike, Marth, Roy, and Pit shuddered.

"Get the kid Smashers on the Mansion," Link muttered.

"What did you say?" Zelda asked.

"Don't ask, just do it!" Link yelled.

A couple Smashers escorted the kids inside. The kids all put their ears on the door. After a couple minutes later, the kids heard screaming. 30 minutes later, there was no sound at all. When the kids went outside, they found nothing but scars in the land from the battle. They all spread out across the field. Everyone suddenly heard Nana scream. They all ran over to her and found what she saw. There was a body. It was of a girl in a dirty plain whit dress. She was obviously dead; the girl had tangled hair, crazy eyes and sharp teeth. Toon Link then noticed the Master Sword sticking in her side. He slowly moved his gaze up to the handle.

He gasped, "Link's hand is there!"

Everyone else looked at the handle and saw Link's severed hand on the handle. Lucas barely contained the puke that crawled up his throat. Everyone stared until they heard wings slicing through air. The kids turned around to find Pit flying towards them. Pit saw the kids and landed next to them. He rushed them back inside.

"What happened?" Ness asked loudly.

Pit signaled Ness to be quiet.

Pit then whispered, "The bosses had a secret weapon, a hoard of crazed, mutated fangirls and boys. I was able to escape during the massac- attack and flew off into the distance. The fans chased me down but I believe I lost them!"

As he finished, an arm busted through the door and grabbed him.

Pit eyes widened as yelled, "Get out of here! Run away so you are not scarred for life! Go and find survivors! You guys are our only hope!"

The kids ran and the last thing they saw was Pit pulled through the door screaming. The young Smashers went to the cargo hold and went in a size for 8 Arwing and blasted away from the Mansion. They flew for hundreds of miles and landed in the nearest big city.

"Well, let's start our search for survivors," Red muttered.

**A/N: What an evil plot twist! I'm the worst aren't I? See you on the thrilling conclusion to this story ark!**


End file.
